School Spirits
by XxSadakoxX
Summary: Every school has a ghost story. A tale to tell their students to bring an air of mystery and excitement into their otherwise dull and restricting school lives. Most are lies, but some just might be the difference between life and death. AKUROKU
1. Enter the Dusk

** Well hello there guys. Today I have to offer, in the spirit of Halloween, a story that has been playing in my head for a few months. I have never written an AkuRoku fic, so I hope I will not disappoint you all. At first, I wasn't sure how to start everything off, so I would love feedback on how to make this story better, so feel free to critique.**

** So without further delay the Prologue.**

* * *

**Chapter 0  
**

Every school has a ghost story. A tale for teachers to tell their students to bring an air of mystery and excitement into their otherwise dull and restricting school lives. Most were just flashy lies, not many schools could genuinely claim their grounds were indeed the resting place for any spirits of any sort, except for one in particular – Dusk Groves High School.

Dusk Groves Private High was a relatively new school in Twilight Town, having only been around for about 8 years. Despite that, the school had the best ghost tale. The school, was built over an old mansion that had been used to conduct human experimentation. The mansion belonged to an old scientist Ansem T. Wise, who was famous for his revolutionary medicines and kind nature.

Ansem's blood-stained secret was found out after one of his would be specimens had managed to escape into the town. Police investigation found more than 40 bodies in the basement all were shacked and caged, some mutilated corpses hung on hooks around the room – still fresh. Ansem was arrested and hung for his monstrous acts.

The townspeople avoided the mansion at all costs for fear that the poor souls that perished there well still trapped within its walls. Twenty years passed and a wealthy, young business man came into town and purchased the property. He turned it into a magnificent and luxurious school, to which he became principal. Despite the bad history behind the land many enrolled into this new school.

Not even one year after its opening, the school encountered its first incident. A young woman, a very well known and liked 3rd year, disappeared one day after staying back at the campus. The school could not be blamed for the girl's disappearance because there was no reason for her to have stayed behind. The case was eventually forgotten and life moved long after, student began to report seeing strange silhouettes in the halls, eerie noises, and missing items. The occasional sports team would claim to have seen figures in chains wandering around the grounds and vanish before their eyes.

Such stories brought many new students from many worlds in search for a thrilling paranormal experience. Over time, the students of this well renowned school became accustomed to the occasional unexplainable noise or ghostly shadow in the hall.

It became a popular practice for some students to stay on the grounds late into the night ,(at their own risk ) and hunt for ghosts. The students were usually successful in seeing a phantom, and would leave without a scratch. It was all good fun, until something horrible happened.

A student had killed two others ,and vanished one cold October evening. The killers body was found a day later sitting at a desk in the room where the murders took place, a dark smile frozen on her face and a bloody paper cutter clutched in her fist. There were no marks on her body that would indicate suicide. It was a very mysterious death.

Her name was Kairi Tsunda. A very popular 2nd year, and captain of the cheer squad.

Her victims were identified as her boyfriend and Blitzball team captain Tidus Landers, and fellow cheerleader and 3rd year transfer student Yuna Moriyama. Many wondered what could have driven such a sweet girl into doing such a wicked thing.

Most students claimed that Tidus must have been cheating on Kairi and she had caught him in the act and snapped. Those who were on the Blitzball team and knew Tidus very well denied such claims. The insisted their captain would never betray anyone that way, instead claiming that Kairi was just crazy.

No matter which you sided with, that event changed the school. The Principal ordered that all student be forbidden on the campus after class hours, and enforced strict punishments for all who broke that rule. As you can imagine, this did not stop those brave few , who couldn't resist the adventure.

Students continued to sneak onto the grounds at night, but were met with violent attacks from the once seemingly harmless spirits. The lucky ones were able to escape with a few deep cuts and bruises here and there, but most suffered severe gashes and a few fractured bones. Many said to have been attacked, and dragged down towards the basement by the souls before they managed to get free. They dared not think what could have happened to them if they hadn't.

Eventually, the school calmed down, test scores were excellent,the sports teams were wining trophies left and right, students rarely dared to stay around after hours. All things paranormal seemed to have completely left. There was finally a new sense of ease surrounding the campus.

Everything was perfect, at least until now.

* * *

**This ends part one of the Prologue. I apologize for the lack of length, but once the prologue is done I can start making the chapters longer. The next part will have character death and rating may go up due to gore... I would love to read your thoughts. Should I continue this? Is it even interesting? Please review.**


	2. Night Terror

** Hey guys! I must apologize, I really wanted to update sooner than this, but alas I am lazy, and had difficulties deciding how to get this done. Anyways...How is your Halloween? **

** I was a hunter from Left 4 Dead. **

**On a side note,****my friend Frank has offered to illustrate the story. What do you think?**** Also, I could really use your help. I feel the title is a bit...off. So if you would, could you maybe leave a few suggestions for a new title? It would really help. Lastly I dedicate this story to my Awesome friends the Daenish and Daniel , and to all of you who reviewed. Than you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: Read carefully because I'm only gonna say his once. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy games.**

**_WARNING:_ Character death. And you may not be very happy with me after you find out who dies. *Hides with a shield***

**Enough rambling, here is your update: The final part of the Prologue.**

**Quick note: "-" Represents names that shall not be revealed until later on.**

* * *

** Chapter 0 (cont.) Night Terror**

"Run!" A panicked voice broke through the crisp calm of the night. Footsteps echoed through the dimly lit hallway, as a group of students raced down the cold corridor with one goal in mind: Escape. As they, ran the lights above them shattered, raining shards of glass on their forms and. The group gasped, as they dropped to the ground with their arms shielding their eyes. A quick shriek was heard as a few shards managed to give one of them a nasty cut. As quickly as it started, all activity ceased leaving the halls in uncomfortable silence.

The group looked up and surveyed the hall. They were in the clear it seemed. One of the students stood up. He was around 5'11 with flaming red hair that was styled in spikes. His piercing emerald eyes darted back and forth cautiously. He looked down at the others and nodded for them to get up. He reached down to help a petite girl with pale skin and platinum blond hair.

** "**You okay Naminè ?" He asked. The girl looked up at him, fear reflected in her sky blue eyes. She carefully brushed any lingering shards from her arm and gave him a thankful smile and nodded.

"I'm alright, thanks Axel." She turned to the others who were brushing themselves off as well. Her eyes drifted to the girl who held her bleeding arm.

"Are you guys alright?"

"We'll manage, but we need to move now!" A male voice cut in.

No sooner had the words come out , An earsplitting scream shook the entire campus. Pictures fell from the walls,and Doors flew open. The group, now scrambling around to keep from falling onto the hazardous floor, stumbled into an open classroom. The room itself was in perfect condition, not a single book or figure out of place. As if the previous event hadn't even happened. The horrible scream died down and was replaced with a soft sobbing noise that seemed to grow louder in the room.

Everyone looked to the back of the room and froze. In the corner, a translucent girl sat crying, its back to the scared teens. Her hair was the color of red wine and reached just past her shoulders. The ghost had shifted slightly to the side, allowing the group to see its pale face. Everyone gasped in realization. There wasn't a person who attended this school who didn't know who that was.

"K- Kairi?" A girl with short bluish-black hair and dark blue eyes said in shock.

"Xion!" Axel warned in a whisper.

It was too late. She'd heard them. The ghost's eyes twisted in anger. Her eyes were completely white with tears of blood streaming down her cheeks. She stood up from her spot and glared. In a flash, a blood stained paper cutter blade appeared in her hand. She she let out a blood curdling scream and lunged at them as they ran out the door.

"This way!" One of them called.

They turned down another hall and picked up their pace. From the corner of his eye, Axel scanned the room numbers to see where they were. Recognizing the area, he gave a sigh of relief.

"There's an exit down the next hall to the right!" He shouted. He was given a few acknowledging shouts in response.

They were almost out of this nightmare. His train of though was interrupted by Naminè's scream as she fell to the ground. A pitch black hand around her ankle. The teens looked back to see Kairi had stopped chasing them and stood at the far end of the hall they'd com from. She was surrounded by human sized black creatures with big, bright yellow eyes. To their horror the ghost began to cackle and the creature that had Naminè began to drag the poor girl away from her friends.

"Axel!" She screamed, tears running down her eyes.

"Shit! Nami!" His eyes widened.

Axel quickly turned back and ran after her, while the other four ran ahead. Axel glanced at the retreating figures and seethed in anger. couldn't believe it, they were just going to abandon her! He snapped himself from his thoughts and jumped forward to grab Naminè's hand. He managed to save her from her captor. He immediately ran making sure Naminè was with him. He heard Kairi make growl in anger, and turned to see the shadow like creatures dive into the walls. He ran faster - they had to make it!

He could hear Naminè crying softly, trying to regain her composure. She gripped his arm as they moved. His thoughts went back to the others. How could they? Especially Xion, since she was Naminè's cousin after all. He would certainly chew them out once this was all over. The two stopped after turning into the right hall. Axel looked back and sighed in relief when he saw that they weren't being chased. Pushing that aside, he tried to comfort Naminè.

"Don't worry Nami, we'll get through this," He assured, but couldn't tell if he truly believed his own words. He pulled out his cellphone and checked for a signal, maybe they could call for finding none he He smiled weakly at the picture on his phone. It was of _him._

He wondered for a split second, what if he never saw _him_ again? Of course, he was talking about Roxas. Roxas was his best friend and object of affection. Sure, he hadn't known Roxas as long as he had Zexion and Demyx, but he just sort of clicked with the younger boy, as if they'd always been friends. There was still so much he wanted to tell Roxas. He looked back and noted that Kairi had vanished, he didn't know weather to be relieved or worried. This whole night was surreal.

"Yeah." The girl replied weakly as she tried to keep up. "If we don't get out soon, Demyx will worry."

Axel couldn't help but let out a light chuckle. That was just like Naminè to be in a life or death chase and still be more concerned about others' well being before her own, especially her older brother. Axel's eyes glinted with determination. They would definitely live. The pair moved swiftly through the hall and could see the familiar locker lined walls, which meant they were nearly home free. The lockers sprung to life as they passed, sending their contents rocketing towards the two. A pair of scissors managed to hit Axel in the face, leaving two small wounds just below his eyes. Blood ran down his face, but he ignored the pain. He could hear Naminè gasp with pain as the projectiles left many cuts on her pale arms.

He was now aware that the shadows began to leap from the lockers, grabbing at them. Axel dodged their advances easily. He was used to fights, being the head bully at his last school really did come in handy sometimes. After the brief onslaught, the shadows looked out from the walls and promptly faded, as though something had called to them. They must've lucked out. At least they could see the escape from this madness. There was the could see Xion and the others just outside. They just stood there. Axel's eyes narrowed, something wasn't right.

As they approached, they found that their only exit barred off. Axel glared at the four standing just beyond his reach. The boy in the middle smirked back at him, his arms folded over his chest in triumph. Xion stood to his left, her eyes cast toward the ground. The other two stood behind, their faces devoid of emotion, the other girl grasped her still bleeding arm tighter. The boy next to her looked away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing - !" Axel shouted, his fists gripped on the iron bars.

"Sorry Axel, but this is for Roxas' sake." The boy said. "I won't let you have him, you're not good enough."

"And you are?" Axel spat. He should have know better than trust them in the first place.

"Every thing was fine here, until you guys showed up."

"So you're just a jealous coward who can't tell even tell someone you like them, so instead you rely on getting rid of any competition?" Axel sneered.

"Shut up!" Ooh, he struck a nerve!

Axel thought of Naminè.

"Why are you locking Nami here too? She has nothing to do with this." Axel tried.

"We were not expecting you to bring her, but she knows too much to let her go." Xion spoke.

Naminè stood silently, her eyes locked on Xion. She brought her trembling hands to the bars and bowed her head, tears running down her face.

"Why are you helping them Xion?" she pleaded.

"I love Axel." Xion responded.

"Then why?" Naminè cried.

"He doesn't love me." She said bitterly. "I'd rather see him dead than with someone else!" She screamed.

The argument was cut short when the sound of footsteps echoed in the hall. Axel ,Naminè and the others turned to see a headless figure walking towards them, flanked by a few shadows. It wore a blood soaked girls' uniform and in its arms, held its head. The head had short brown hair and its eyes were closed. Its flesh was rotting with bugs crawling over it. Its mouth began to move filling the halls with a shallow hum. The ghosts stopped 20 feet from them and the head slowly opened its eyes. Naminè cringed and turned away. Its eyes were split colored, blue and green, and had worms crawling through the sockets.

A sickly smile formed as one of the shadows' arms shot toward them. Axel and Naminè dove to the floor, managing to avoid it. The heard Xion scream in pain as the thing held her head. The head began to laugh and the creature pulled Xion through the bars, filling the area with anguished screams and the sounds of breaking bones. Xion's body was pulled to the figures and through a hole of darkness that opened below them.

"Xion!" Naminè cried.

Axel looked away, this was getting worse. He saw that the other three had run away. He was panicking now. Sweat began to bead down his forehead. He pulled out his phone. A signal!,but his phone was on the verge of dying. He heard Naminè shout to him. Kairi was back, but not alone. Standing beside her was someone he'd never seen before. He couldn't make out the features in the growing darkness. In a flash the hall became pitch black. He couldn't even see Naminè anymore.

He could hear faint, tortured cries in the dark, begging to be freed or cursing at whoever causing them pain. He heard Naminè scream and heard her get dragged along the floor. He was next he knew it. He heard Naminè shriek followed by the sounds of flesh being ripped open, blood splattering on the ground. Axel could feel tears run down his face as Naminè's cries ceased. She was dead wasn't she?

"I'm sorry Demyx." He whimpered.

Axel quickly punched in the number he wanted. He felt something grab his leg. Pick up! He cringed as he felt himself being pulled to his doom. He gripped his phone tighter as he felt something stab his leg. Was this the end?

"Hello? Axel? Where are you?" A voice cut through Axel's pained thoughts.

"Roxas!" He yelled into the phone. He had picked up!

"What's wrong Axel?" Roxas' concerned voice asked.

Axel could hear something behind him. He looked back one final time to see the unknown ghost lift a large knife above him. Axel closed his eyes, as the blade was brought down on him.

"Roxas, I'm sorry, but I Lo-"

* * *

**Do any of you hate me now?**

**I'm sorry but it had to happen. Don't ****despair, it will all work out, you'll see. Any one interested in beta reading for me?**

**If anyone wants to guess who the bad guys are, you can pm me. I hope its not too easy.**

**I'm going to be honest. I'm not happy with this chapter. I know it can be much better, so when I think of a better way I will edit this.**

**Well thats all for tonight, I will begin work on chapter 3 tomorrow.**


End file.
